


Interruption

by gilliandersob



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliandersob/pseuds/gilliandersob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully are caught in the act. Somewhere late season 6, I guess. It briefly mentions the episode Tithonus. Written at the request of iknownoshame on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

It started with a rather flirty evening at Mulder’s - pizza and beer were enjoyed, and neither wanted to say goodnight. So they hadn’t. After finishing a movie neither paid much attention to, it had gotten quiet. Scully had long ago kicked off her shoes and curled up on the green leather sofa she had come to love so much; Mulder was also barefoot, his legs sprawled out, resting on the coffee table in front of them. It was relaxed, and they just sat. 

It had been building for quite some time. Scully wasn’t sure when she started having thoughts about Mulder, but they occurred more frequently than she cared to admit. She especially liked imagining his entire body pressing her up against any number of things: file cabinets, desks, tiled shower walls. She even got so brazen once as to imagine them together in a car while out on a case. That had been particularly tough to get past. 

Sitting on the couch, Scully felt her pulse quicken as Mulder shifted his weight to get more comfortable. Had she actually just thought he might be moving in to kiss her? Yes. Yes, she decided, that’s what she was hoping for. But he wasn’t. His hand wandered, though. Toward her. She felt him squeeze her knee as he stood up. 

Wait. No. Just come back. Oh, he was just going to the bathroom.

When Mulder sat back down, Scully had - in the five minutes he was gone - decided she’d refuse to leave. She leaned to one side of the couch and relaxed, or at least tried to. In her current state it wasn’t that easy. She watched Mulder as he again shifted to get comfortable. 

“Scully, you wanna just stay here? It’s late, anyway.”

“Okay, Mulder. I don’t feel like driving.” She breathed a sigh of relief. She could at least remain in his presence a little longer. Before he kicked out of the living room, forcing her to his bed. It smelled like him in there. She thought she was likely to break into a thousand pieces if she had to go wallow in his bed by herself. 

Mulder’s hand was on the move again. Please don’t squeeze my knee and get up again, she thought. He didn’t. This time he moved his arm to the back of the couch. Had she been sitting up right he would technically have his arm around her. She suppressed a giggle at the stupid teenage thought. He was looking at her. Why?

“Thanks for hanging out tonight, Scully. It’s been fun.”

“It’s always fun, Mulder. We rarely get to relax, anyway.” 

Mutants, monsters, serial killers, gunshot wounds, kidnapping, implants and cancer. This ride with Mulder had been so long, fraught with an endless number of obstacles and life-threatening situations. The soothing atmosphere tonight was a welcomed change. Scully moved her hand to her abdomen, absentmindedly rubbing the scar that she’d carry with her for the rest of her life. Desk duty had suited neither of them, and they were glad to be back together after Scully recovered from her gunshot wound. 

She wondered if Mulder was having similar thoughts. He had to be, she was convinced. He was always pretty hands-on, and she secretly loved it. Especially recently. When she felt his arm drop from the back of the couch, his arm came to rest against her back. His hand moved lightly into her hair. She remained still, afraid to give too much of herself away just yet. 

She almost couldn’t believe it when she found herself buried beneath Mulder, his lips leaving light kisses all over her face. Her eyes closed, an uncontrollable reflex. She wanted to see, wanted to remember this.   
What was going on?

“Please don’t tell me to stop,” he mumbled into her neck. 

Her arms went around his neck to reassure him, and she fearlessly found his lips with her own.

Soon enough, she’d twisted her body so Mulder was completely on top of her. It felt better than any number of times she’d imagined it. Well, except maybe the car thing. That was definitely on her list of things to try. She felt him press against her, and she responded. Her knees went up on either side of Mulder’s hips and as he deepened their now seemingly endless kiss, she let her hands travel down to his belt buckle. He raised his body up briefly to give her access and as she undid his pants, she couldn’t help but grope him a little. She could tell it was driving him crazy, and she smiled into his lips. 

He began to try to pull her top off, so she reluctantly pushed him up so she could help with the task. Her sweater went flying, hitting the chair across the room. Her bra soon followed. She felt Mulder’s hands on her breasts as she lowered them back down again.

Was it warm in here or was it just her? Mulder ground against her; it was too much. She could feel he was shaking - she was too. Maybe he could press her against his shower wall later. Was this real?

“Mulder,” she mumbled, only half coherent. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Yeah. Yeah, Ok.” He lifted himself up but froze when there was a bang on the door.

“Mulder. Who the fuck is that?” 

Scully was topless. Mulder’s pants were undone, his boxers not hiding much anymore. 

“I don’t know.” 

Neither of them had moved for at least a full minute. 

“Maybe if we’re quiet they’ll leave,” she said in a whisper. 

Another knock came.

“Fuck,” Mulder said, reaching down to refasten his pants. What was he doing? No, Scully thought. Those should be coming off. Nothing short of Jesus could pull her away now. Maybe not even Jesus.

“MULDER? I’M COMING IN!”

The voice on the other side of the door startled the pair on the couch.

“NO! FROHIKE---” 

The door burst open and Frohike, Byers, and Langley got a front row seat to bare-chested Scully. She quickly folded her arms over her chest as Mulder tried his best to shield her from view.

“Why the hell are you barging into my apartment?!”

“You didn’t answer...so naturally we assumed something was wrong. We found an interesting recording supposedly from NASA. Thought you should listen.” Langley shrugged and pushed his glasses up his nose, with not even the slightest hint of embarrassment. Or shock, Scully noticed.

“If we’d known Scully was here too...” Frohike politely turned around and motioned for the other two to follow suit.

“Well...LEAVE!” Mulder exclaimed, staring at the Lone Gunmen. 

“I’m glad you both finally clued one another in,” Frohike said with great amusement. 

Scully scowled, while Mulder stood up and pushed the men towards the door.

The moment is gone, Scully decided. While the men had their backs turned, she swiftly got up and grabbed her bra and top from the chair. Making her way to the bathroom, she looked longingly at the shower wall. 

It would’ve been so nice, she thought, pulling her sweater over her head.


End file.
